READ FIRST
READ FIRST ABOUT THE FREE COURSE I have been a Volunteer Teacher and Health Worker in 11 countries since 1980 independently and also with UN Affiliated Groups (NGOs). I began in conventional medicine as a Laboratory Technician but while volunteering I experienced conditions and circumstances where regular pharmaceuticals and equipment were simply not available. At the urging of a friend who was an Osteopath, I looked into utilizing Herbal Medicines. I found I could use Laboratory methods to somewhat refine and make effective remedies when I had nothing else. It worked so well for me that I went on to finally become a Practicing Naturopathic Doctor (ND) I wanted to create a FREE course for Independent and Church Affiliated Volunteers who wanted to go and help and who needed a faster way to learn what I have learned over more than 35 years. So What Is Guided Self Study? There are many Books you can buy that are designed to teach you some aspect of Alternative Medicine. There is even 'Herbal Remedies For Dummies' among that Series. You can learn a lot from books on your own and I have studied a Lot that way, But there is a better method. Correspondence Schools were Very Popular in the 1950’s through 1970’s before the age of the Internet. Schools even offered them under the label of “Extension Courses” This was a beginning of Guided Self Study.' They were individual lessons, usually with some practical hands on. NRI, National Radio Institute, a now defunct post-secondary vocational correspondence school, offered a popular correspondence program for TV repair and students complete electronic kits and they even assembled an entire TV as part of the one year course. Courses like this were approved for Veterans to continue their education. ICS, International Correspondence Schools, was another large Correspondence Learning institution. It is now ICS Learn in the UK, but defunct in the USA.' In addition to the Lesson and the Hands-On, students were also ‘mentored’ and guided by a teacher assigned to them, who observed weak parts of their study and suggested ways to improve and get the most out of the course. ' So when I use the term ‘Guided Self Study’', I mean we will try to do the same thing; answer your questions, offer ‘pointers’ and advice to help you get the most out of the course. You can message me on my ‘Talk Page’ the link is on the profile page, you can email me and you can post questions in the DISCUSS button. Be sure to mention ‘Which Course and Lesson and what it is about. There are Several Correspondence or online schools to learn Alternative Medicine FOR A FEE, but none equal to mine that is FREE. Here is a list of popular accredited schools https://study.com/herbalist_schools.html My Favorite For Fee School is Australasian College of Herbal Studies USA Inc. was incorporated in Oregon in 1993 ans No called American College of Healthcare Sciences ACHS I became acquainted with Founder Doren Petersen in 1990 and still follow this school's progress. . OUR WHOLE FREE COURSE is in Three Parts and not in the order in which I ''' learned them, but reordered to make learning them the easiest and fastest way. . '''The Three Courses Are: PART 1: BASIC Western Herbalism COURSE REQUIREMENTS... Basic High School Education What You Will Need Basic Kitchen Tools & Utensils Herbs and supplies to do Practical parts Textbook: This Course depends heavily on a good HERBAL. A herbal is a book containing the names and descriptions of plants, usually with information on their medicinal, tonic, culinary, toxic, hallucinatory, aromatic, or magical powers, and the legends associated with them. A herbal may also classify the plants it describes, may give recipes for herbal extracts, tinctures, or potions, and sometimes include mineral and animal substances in addition to those obtained from plants. Herbals are often illustrated to assist plant identification. There are Many herbals but these two are the Best ones which I recommend with the Amazon Link where you can purchase them. You only need ONE of them to take the course. In time you may want several Herbals as each one has its own best features. . . To Purchase Textbooks and Supplies, See the Link ''' '''Where To Buy Things For The Courses Under COURSES in the Top Bar. . . If you have Very Little money, The Least Expensive GOOD HERBAL with tons of information is: THE HERB BOOK by John Lust and can still be found for around $5 shopping around. it has only one real fault. The pictures of Herbs are all old Black & White woodcut prints. I have colored many of mine with color pencils. contains formulas and lots of How-To. I still own two copies of this book. . . . PART 2: Examinations, Treatment and Herbal First Aid COURSE REQUIREMENTS... PART 1: BASIC Western Herbalism What You Will Need Fever Thermometer Watch with second hand Small Flashlight, Optional Ottoscope/Pen Light is suggested Blood pressure Cuff Notebook & Pen Textbook: This Course depends heavily on the book "Where There is No Doctor" by Hesperian.org. This has become the standard for International Volunteers, The peace Corps, and is endorsed by The World Health Organization . To Purchase Textbooks and Supplies, See the Link ''' '''Where To Buy Things For The Courses Under COURSES in the Top Bar. ''' . '''PART 3: BASIC Homeopathy COURSE REQUIREMENTS... Basic High School Education or PART 1: BASIC Western Herbalism What You Will Need Small Morter & Pestle Measuring Cups & Spoons Other Kitchen Items Tincture Bottles Notebook & Pen Textbook: This Course depends heavily on the book "The Complete Homeopathy Handbook by Miranda Castro. Designed to be both a self study textbhook and a reference, it contains a Materia Medica and Repertory and case studies to help you learn to prescribe and treat many common illnesses. . To Purchase Textbooks and Supplies, See the Link ''' '''Where To Buy Things For The Courses Under COURSES in the Top Bar. . . Besides Training Volunteers, these courses are suitable for Prepers, Homesteaders, Survivalists and those wanting to utilize more natural remedies to complement regular medicine. The OVERVIEW of each course explains the purpose of the course, how it will progress and any books and materials you will need. I hope you find these three courses challenging, interesting and fun to do together with other students like yourself. Kindest Regards and Best of Luck, Daniel Blankley B.Sc. ND . © Copyright 2018 by Daniel Blankley. All rights reserved.